Babysitting a Baby L
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: You know that moment when you see Light Yagami wearing a maid costume and taking care of L who starts crying because there were no sweets for him, we're screwed. DN Parody. Short oneshot. OOC.


**Babysitting a Baby L **

_You know that moment when you see Light Yagami wearing a maid costume and taking care of L who starts crying because there were no chocolates for him, we're screwed. DN Parody. Oneshot. OOC._

Humor & Parody

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: _I made Mello and Misa siblings :) I hope you don't mind._

* * *

Waving his parents one last wave of goodbye, he exited the house and took a taxi to visit his blonde girlfriend's house. After passing some houses and buildings, the cab drove to a stop in front of a modern house; a girl standing in front that seemed to be expecting someone. Expecting him. She was wearing her usual loligoth clothes that made her look like she's cosplaying, but her hair was fixed in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any lipstick. While here he is with all his boring, simple glory. Light was wearing a plain blue Burberry polo shirt and black denim jeans. Then black Vans shoes to top it all off.

Light sighed and ran a hand on his brown hair before paying the cab driver and getting out, only to be tackled with a hug courtesy of a hyper Misa Amane. The brunette rolled his eyes and pushed Misa away from him, who started snuggling on the crook of his neck. "Misa, get off." He simply stated while Misa pouted rather childishly.

"Light-kun seems to be in a bad mood." Misa placed her hands on her hips, giving Light a hard stare. Light pressed his temples with his fingers and sighed once more. He shook his head and gave Misa a grin that you can't even see. "It's nothing. Sayu, Dad and Mom just kept teasing me...it was endless." Misa giggled at his statement and grabbed him by his sleeve, pulling him in the house.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Misa exclaimed in happiness. Light just wore his expressionless scowl face and entered the house.

Stepping on the smooth wooden floor, he spotted a black-haired baby wearing a blue baby suit, crawling on his knees and pulled his pants. Light was a bit surprised by this but picked the baby up on his arms anyway. "Hey, little guy." He raised the baby high in the air and the baby giggled. Misa grinned widely and went upstairs, leaving the two enjoy themselves.

"Laaaaiit! Laaaaaaiiitt! Hihihi." The baby laughed out in pure joy, clapping his hands when Light kept on throwing him in the air. Light smiled a small grin - no, not an evil one - at the way the baby said his name. It was _cute_, but he won't admit it. Why would he? He's the Mighty Kira. Forever and ever, he will be the most awesome man in the world.

Anyway.

After a few minutes has passed, he saw Misa going down the stairs wearing more casual clothes. Light quirked a brow at this and placed the baby on a high chair. He walked up to the blonde and asked; "What's up?" then all of the sudden, Misa took a maid costume out of thin air, startling Light a bit. Misa had a mischievous grin on her face and laughed. Light concluded that this is not going to be good. Misa pulled him in a random dressing room they had and quickly took his clothes off and dressed him up with the maid costume in a quick second.

"What the _fuck _is this?" Light cursed at the attire and gave Misa a glare, who just giggled happily. Light scowled and watched Misa skip upstairs. Light frowned and glanced at the baby L. He let out a defeated sigh and plopped on the sofa of the living room, ignoring the feeling of the clothes he was wearing. Light then closed his eyes and somehow drifted to sleep, with L staring on a high chair just beside the sofa.

* * *

After a few minutes, he was awaken by a loud "Ne, Light-kuuun!" which of course, came from the blonde. Misa skipped to the self-proclaimed 'evil' brunette, a huge smile on her face. "What?" the latter gave the blonde a soft chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Take care of L while I'm out, okay? Mello will be buying food for dinner and he'll be back around five."

Light raises an eyebrow at her. "Then where are _you _going?"

Misa grins brightly. "I'm just gonna go to the pharmacy a few blocks away and get some milk for L, so don't you worry." She explained and pointed at random areas of her hand, indicating how far she'll go and what she'll do. Her cheeks were puffed up cutely. Misa then walks up to Light and gave him a peck on the cheek. Light just gazed at her, "...okay." came his oh-so-genius reply. Misa nodded her head and wore her loligoth boots.

"See 'ya! Take care of L, ne!" She said as she got out of the house. Light sighed one more time and shook his head.

Now, it was time to enter what he likes to call..._hell_.

He faced the baby on the high chair, and he furrowed his eyebrows. L stared back at him and his dark eyes started watering, his lower lip quivering dangerously. This made Light panic. His brown eyes widened and cold sweat started running down his forehead to his chin in a heartbeat. "What in the world..?!"

* * *

**PREPARE FOR THE MOST AWESOMECUTEADORABLEEPICAMAZI NGUNBELIEVABLE SCENE!**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHH!" L _cried_. Now, Light is _freaking out_.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! OI, L!" Light yelled. Then he frantically looked for sweets—he knows because he read the 'How to Take Care of L' guide book of Mello. Yes, Mello had a hard time, too—but nothing to find. He took the fridge, the cabinets, the drawers, the bathroom, under the carpet, anywhere, but epic failed. It was only 2 in the afternoon, and he _can't _just wait for Mello to arrive at **five **and make L cry for three more hours! No, sir, never!

Then he got an idea. But he hesitated for awhile.

It was risky, but he has to do it.

And so!

Light jumped out of the house, not caring about his clothes, and sped to the nearest cafe there is. And there he was, in front of the cafe with all his awesome maid glory. He dashed inside and cut in the line to the counter and ordered for _cakes_—CAKES!—ignoring the odd stares he was getting from customers and other people (**NO, DUH! THEY'RE ANIMALS!**). "But sir, it will take thirty minutes to finish—" the cashier was interrupted by an angry and frustrated Light.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAKES AND THAT'S FINE!"

The cashier was startled. "O-Okay, sir..!" The lady behind the counter said and took the mic to the kitchen and told the baker to make it _fast_!

Light impatiently tapped his foot on the ground with his arms crossed, making him look like a real nanny on that. His hair is also decorated with feminine hair clips with flowers and hearts on them. Oh, the torture Misa gave him is just _fabulous_! People stared at him and watched every move he makes weirdly. He ignored it though. He doesn't care right now. What matters is the cake. The cake Baby L has been longing for! And Light is the only one that can save him!

After five seconds of waiting, Light finally snapped. He can't take it anymore so he _jumped_—JUMPED—over the counter and went straight to the kitchen and took _all _of the cakes there.

"O-OI!" the bakers shouted.

"I PROMISE TO PAY!" He yelled back as an answer (**HE PROMISES?! OH MY GOD!**). He swiftly ran back to the house, ignoring the stares. He just can't _leave a baby alone _in the house! Misa would kill him! Literally!

Once he got inside, he dumped the cakes in front of L, who happily clapped his hands and enjoyed himself with the cakes, savoring the sweet taste. Light sighed and groaned in relief, leaning on the wall and sliding down, sitting on the wooden floor. "Whew. Finally."

Then the day ended with Mello coming home and fainted because of the _ugliness_—KILL HIM RIGHT NOW, LIGHT!—he was seeing, and Misa came back and fixed everything up.

Then the day came in which Mello and Misa are going abroad for a month, and they had to leave L, so Light has to take care of baby L again. And everything is going to happen again and again and again. Misa also said that Light should always wear the maid costume she gave him, and if he didn't, there were CCTV cameras everywhere, so he won't escape ever, much to Light's pure dismay.

"I SHOULD GET PAID FOR THIS!" Light complained.

* * *

Then we all died from cuteness, while L started eating Light's dinner—cake and candies. But L cried again because there were no more chocolates. Poor L.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**A**: _Hope you enjoyed the lame oneshot. VERY SHORT, right? VERY LAME, right? VERY OOC, right? I apologize. I had to. Tell me what you think. :) Voting on my poll would be nice as well. Thanks!  
_- asdfghjkl anime.


End file.
